1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer module as well as a method for checking an output signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the activation of safety-critical applications, e.g., when activating actuators with the aid of a control unit in the automotive field, an output signal, or the signal characteristic of an output signal, must be monitored, under certain circumstances, with regard to the duration of a high or a low phase of the signal or a period of the signal, or with regard to other signal characteristics. Here, it is customary, for example, to monitor the signal characteristic for limiting values in the actuator itself when activating an actuator. For this purpose, additional hardware and software are necessary.